


In which Finch is a good bf

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Series: Newsies Oneshots [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buttons has a stutter, Finch is a good boyfriend, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Me? Projecting my frustration with my stutter? Noooooo, bigender buttons, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: She didn't do it often. She should be grateful that it wasn't very bad. But she couldn't help get so frustrated.





	In which Finch is a good bf

**Author's Note:**

> Talking sucks hrnrgnnhgnn

Buttons tried to hide her frustration with her stutter. she didn't do it often, but whenever she did her friends would tell her to "practice" like her speech therapist told her too, but sometimes it just didn't work. That's when it started to get really annoying, everyone telling her to do what she was already trying to do. Telling her to practice while she was, over, and over again.

She was trying to say something, a joke, it was gonna be pretty funny, she thought. But she couldn't seem to get it out. "Ugh, never mind." She slumped back in her chair "Oh c'mon just spit it out! All you have to do it practice." Jack huffed, Buttons knew he meant well, he always did, but this was too much, even for her. "No, I know I won't be able to even though I AM practicing." Buttons snapped "'m just g-gonna go on a walk." Buttons stood up and her friends just nodded, knowing they probably couldn't stop her. She went outside, the sound of her friends talking becoming distant. After walking for a few minutes, she sat on a bench. 

Why couldn't she talk normally? It was so frustrating, when she was trying to film something, or make a joke, and she couldn't get all the words out. Sometimes she could tell when he wouldn't be able to say something. Once, for months she couldn't say hardly anyones full names. Gosh, she must be annoying. She heard soft foot steps approaching. "Buttons?" She looked up to see Finch sitting on the bench beside her. "Oh! Hey, you scared me." She gave him a small smile. "You alright?" Buttons nodded. She should've expected he'd follow her.

Buttons sighed and picked at the loose threads on her sweater. "It's just so frustrating, being told to practice a-all the time. I know they mean well, but...." She turned to face him "That's the stuff that really butters my eggroll." Finch spat his water out, both of them laughing until their sides hurt. "Yeah, that does sound pretty shitty." Finch sighed "Did you know I still can't say your full name?" Finch tilted his head to the side "I didn't even know you _knew_ my full name." Buttons took a deep breath. "It's- it- It's P.. P- It... Oh my god, it- just kill me now." Buttons groaned, and Finch patted her on the back "Well, you'll be able to say it eventually, but I doubt you'll ever need to say it anyways." Buttons nodded and wrapped her arm around him. Finch smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple "You ready to go back?" Buttons nodded and stood up. "Also...."

" _Jack Kelly is a little shit._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment/kudos brings me a litte further out of the void
> 
> My tumblr: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
